I'm different
by MiraculousGenny
Summary: Was, i'm not an open book... Marinette is not an open book, never was and never will, but everyone thinks she is. She isn't normal. Her family isn't even her own family. She's different. Immortal AU. Image is not mine, all rights to the official owner. Beware: first chapter is very bad xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, you Miraculours,**

 **My name is Genny (...I don't know why my name is Laura knight...) Welcome to my first ever miraculous fanfiction ''I'm not an open book'' I really hope you enjoy and I'm really sorry if it's bad. :]**

 **-Genny xoxo**

 **P.S everyone is around 16/17 in this story and Marinette is the new girl and Adrien was the new person last year. Enjoy :P**

 _ **10 years ago**_

 _ **(Marinette was 7)**_

Darkness everywhere, everything is burning. Smoke was gathering up in her lungs. It was war, and Marinette hated war. She was only seven when this happened, her kingdom, her people, her family was suffering because of her. Because of her power. She never wanted to be immortal, she didn't want to be the most powerful person. She was just born with it, and she hated it.

''Mama! Papa!'' she cried as they were getting dragged out of the castle.

''Marinette, don't let them get you!'' her mother shouted, but she never knew they were her last words.

''Noooo!'' Marinette cried out ''Mama! Nooo''

Suddenly her mother was shot, her mother's body was stiff and there was so much blood on it. Then she saw her father getting shot, she couldn't see them like this, she should've protected them, she is the one who is immortal. As she ran to her father to try and save him but alas! She was too late. ''No'' she said with tears in her eyes ''wake up please, PLEASE!'' she shouted

''Get, the girl'' she heard a man saying to his workers.

She ran as quick as she could, but she knew she couldn't make it

The men ran after her and they caught her. She could hear her brother, Darren and her sister, Bridgette shout ''get away from her!''

''Help!'' she screamed back to them

''Marinette, don't worry we will get you'' she heard her sister and brother shout back, as the workers put her in the van.

Then they knocked her out...

''Were am I'' she said tiredly.

''Well hello, little girl, your finally awake and now I can try and take you powers'' he chuckled.

He was a tall, thin man with a deep voice, but he was quite young and his name card on his lab coat said Allan.

''Let me go!'' she shouted.

''Wow'' he chuckled ''your quite feisty for a little girl, aren't you?''

''What am I doing here?!'' she said furiously.

''It's quite hard to quite hard to take you seriously with that little girl voice of yours'' he paused ''but if you really want to know, we are taking experiments on you, don't worry, it won't hurt'' he said ''and you are immortal, so why would it care'' he booped her nose and chuckled.

''Get a nice rest, because tomorrow will be a long day'' he sang.

Suddenly, all you could hear was alarms blaring everywhere.

Allan ran to the glass box we're Marinette is or as he called her 'the feist little girl'

''WERE IS SHE!?'' he shouted, so loud that China could hear him.

''she gone, sir'' his employee said quietly

''WHAT?!'' ''You are a all idiots'' he shouted ''I THOUGHT YOU WERE WATCHING HER''

''We- we were sir, b-but she went'' the employee stuttered

''WELL YOU COULD'VE CHECKED THE CAMERAS!'' Allan shouted

''L-let me c-check'' the employee stuttered again

''Stop stuttering'' he hissed through his teeth

''Y-yes- I mean yes sir''

When the employee finished checking the cameras he said scaredly

''The camera, she must've broken it'' the employee mumbled

''What did you say, you KNOW I HATE MUMBLING!'' he shouted

''She must've broke the camera, there's no footage'' the employee said a bit more louder.

Marinette ran as fast as she could, she was so close to getting caught but thankfully she didn't.

She ran and ran, then suddenly she was at a park and there was about a million people there.

So she ran and suddenly...

She bumped into a little boy with the most gorgeous green eyes and blonde hair and he was about her age

''I'm really sorry, are you hurt'' the little boy asked

''no, no im fine and I should be the one who's sorry, I ran into you''

He smiled ''my name is Adrien''

''Marinette. My name is Marinette.'' she said

''Gaberiell.'' ''Yes?'' he turned his head to his wife ''That's her, the chosen one...''

 **So that is a wrap for today ^-^**

 **Thank you so so much for reading my first page off 'I'm not an open book'**

 **I really hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. Thank you :]**

 **-Genny xoxo**

 **P.S Im sorry if its bad again it's my first one so please go easy on me ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M NOT AN OPEN BOOK**

 **CHAPTER:2**

 **Hi miraculours, Genny here, and here is a second chapter to 'I'm not an open book.' I made another chapter because I got 118 views, 5 favorites, 8 followers and 2 reviews. All I can say is thank you so much! Love you guys**

 **-Genny 3**

 **P.S: sorry if the first few chapters are bad im only new at this xD**

 **10 years ago part 2**

(Page break)

 _''Gabriel'' ''Yes?'' he turned his head, so he could face his wife. ''She is the chosen one''_

(page break)

''What do you mean she is the 'chosen one''' he said confusingly. ''Oh Gabriel, you just don't understand. I'm going to see if there all right, I'll be right back'' she sighed

''Are you kids, okay'' a beautiful, blonde middle aged women said

''Yes mama'' Adrien said

''Are you okay, sweetie?''

''Are you going to h-hurt me?'' Marinette stuttered and flinched away

''No, I'll never hurt me and may ask, we're are your parents?''

Suddenly Marinette burst out crying and Adrien didn't know what was going on

 **(A.N: our poor, poor cinnamon roll)**

''shh, shh, its okay. Come with me. Adrien go up to your father please''

''Yes mum'' he replied

''Come with me Marinette'' the blonde woman said

''How did you know my name was Marinette?'' the little raven haired girl asked.

''W-well, uhh, y-you just look like a Marinette'' the blonde woman hesitated.

''Umm, okay? What is your name, because I want to be friends, you are really nice'' Marinette said with a big bright smile.

''My name?'' the blonde woman chuckled '' well, my name is Felicia, sweetie''

''Is Adrien your son?'' the little girl asked

''Why yes, yes he is.''

''That's nice'' Marinette smiled

''Marinette?''

''Yes?'' Marinette replied

''I have a secret, and you have to promise not to anyone, okay?''

''Okay''

''Well my secret is-''

Felicia was cut off by screaming

''Marinette, follow me'' she said as she held out her hand for Marinette to hold it.

Marinette knows not to talk to strangers or anything like that, but she trusted Felicia for some odd reason, Felicia felt safe.

''Why is there screaming'' Marinette asked

''It's an akuma'' Felicia replied

''Whats an akuma?''

''No time to explain''

''Weres Adrien?''

''He's with his father

(page break)

Felicia had to transform, but she couldn't let Marinette see her and she can't leave her on her own either.

 _'Hmm'_ Felicia thought to herself as she saw Boulangerie Patisserie bakery ' _yes, Sabine she might look after her, while I'm gone, because Sabine loves kids but its shame Sabine can't have kids. I doubt she'll mind looking after Marinette.'_

As Felicia ran into the bakery, still holding Marinette's hand

''Felicia, were are we going?'' Marinette asked

''There's a nice women in here who is going to mind you while I'm gone, okay?''

''Gone were?'' she asked

 _'Wow. She asks a lot of questions'_ Felicia thought to herself

''Just come inside, I don't want you to get hurt, is that okay?''

''Yes'' the little raven answered back

''Good girl'' she smiled

''Sabine?, Sabine?''

''Hello Felicia, how are you and who do we got here?'' the Chinese woman asked

''Her name is Marinette, can you mind until after the akuma attack?''

''Of course I will'' the Chinese woman answered back

''Thank you'' she said and Felicia rushed out the door

(page break)

''Your name is Marinette, yes?'' Sabine asked

''Yes'' Marinette said shyly

''No need to be shy sweetheart, would you like a cookie?''

''A-a cookie?'' the little girl said with wide eyes

''Yes a cookie'' she said while handing her one

''Wow, its very big.'' Marinette said with even wider eyes ''I keeping this forever and ever''

''You can't keep a cookie for ever and ever, silly''

''You can't''

''Oh'' she said disappointly

''Well you can eat it if you want''

''Okay'' Marinette replied back

And Sabine chuckled

''Oh my WOW'' Marinette said with her eyes closed

''You like it'' Sabine giggled

''I love it''

Sabine giggled again

Suddenly there was a big crash outside

''Aghh, what was that.'' she said and dropped her cookie on the floor ''Oh no, im very sorry Sabine''

''Oh sweetie its okay, would you like to watch T.V?'' Sabine asked

Then Marinette smiled brightly and replied with a big ''Yes!''

''Come on'' Sabine chuckled

(Page break)

 _'_ _news'_

 _'Paris's favorite superhero's saves the day again!_

 _Watch to find out more'_

''Sabine, I'm back'' Sabine and Marinette heard a women shout who sounded like Felicia

''Come on Marinette'' Sabine said

''But I don't wanna leave'' Marinette whined

''Oh, but sweetie you parents would be looking for you''

''I don't have any parents, I don't have any one to look after me'' Marinette said on the brink of tears

''Oh, there you guys are'' Felicia said

''Sabine, I'll come back in, in a minute I just need to tell Marinette something''

''Okay'' Sabine replied

(page break)

''Marinette remember when I said, I had a secret to tell you?'' Felicia asked Marinette

''Yeah'' Marinette replied

''Well, my secrete is...''

(page break)

 **Welcome to Cliffhanger City everybody**

 **I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I sure did. :]**

 **The next chapter will be out tomorrow**

 **See you then**

 **-Genny ^-^**

 **P.S thank you for following favoriting and reviewing. I love you guys so so so much!**

 **xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M NOT AN OPEN BOOK**

 **CHAPTER: 3**

 **Hi Miraculours, welcome back to 'I'm not an open book'**

 **I really hope your enjoying the story so far because all you guys are amazing and I got 21 followers, 6 reviews, 8 favorites and 373 views!**

 **Thank you all so much**

 **Love you guys so so so much**

 **-Genny ^-^ xoxo**

(Page break)

 _''My secret is...''_

(page break)

''My secret is that I'm just like you, Marinette'' Felicia said

''Just like me?'' Marinette asked

''Yes, I'm immortal just like you'' the blonde woman answered back

''Wow''

Felicia chuckled

''So, does that mean you have powers as well?''

''Yes'' she said as she opened her hand so you could see the palm of her hand and a bit of fire came out of it.

''Woah, that is so cool. I wish I could do that'' Marinette said dissapointedly.

''Of coarse you can do it''

''I can!''

''Yes you can, but maybe you're a bit young for practicing. Maybe when you are older'' Felicia said

''Okay'' Marinette replied back

''Lets go into the bakery and get you a treat, but first we need to find Adrien''

(Page break)

As Felicia and Marinette walked into the mansion, she was speechless. This house is about the same size as her castle.

''Adrien, Adrien'' Felicia called for her son

''I' m here mum. Oh hi Marinette'' the boy smiled brightly

''Hello, Adrien'' she smiled back

''Adrien, were going to the bakery to get a treat, would you like to go''

''Felicia, you know I don't like giving him sweets'' Gabriel said as he walked in

''Gabriel its only a little treat'' Felicia said

''Okay'' and we walked

''Let's go'' Felicia sighed

(Page break)

When they got to the bakery the sat down at the nearest table and Felicia bought the two children a chocolate muffin for Adrien and a blueberry muffin for Marinette.

''Hows the food'' Sabine asked

''It's delicious'' the two children said and Sabine and Felicia chuckled

''Felicia can I ask you something?'' Sabine asked

''Of coarse'' Felicia replied

(page break)

''What did you want to ask me?'' Felicia asked

''Do you know how Marinette doesn't have any parents?''

''yes''

''Well I think I might adopt Marinette, I discussed it with Tom, and he said he would love to have a little girl, but of course we have to foster her first''

''That's wonderful, You should call the agency'' Felicia said

''I will'' Sabine answered with a smile

(7 months later: Sabine and Tom was fostering Marinette and Marinette and Adrien are best friends)

''Good moring, Sabine'' Marinette said tiredly

''Good morning, Marinette. Your up very early, its seven a.m'' Sabine said

''I just couldn't sleep'' Marinette said with a yawn

''Goodmorning, my princess'' Tom said and picked her and swung her around the room, as she was giggling

''Tom, put her down'' Sabine said while giggling

As soon Tom was finished swinging her around the room, he sat her down at the table, then he sat down at the table

''Marinette would you like nutella on your toast?'' Sabine asked

''Yes please''

As Marinette got the knife in her hand and scooped up the nutella and put on her toast, she knocked over the nutella jar.

''Oh no, I'm really sorry I'll clean It up'' Marinette said worriedly

''It's okay Marinette'' Sabine while cleaning the mess up ''Marinette''

''Yes''

''Your going to see Adrien today''

''Yay'' Marinette said excitedly

(page break)

When Sabine and Marinette reached the Agreste mansion they pressed the doorbell and Nathalie answered.

''Who is it'' the stern women asked

''It's Marinette and Sabine Dupain Cheng'' Sabine answered back

''Come in''

Suddenly the doors opened and they walked into the mansion

''Hi Marinette!'' Adrien said happily but one his tooth was missing

''Hi Adrien! Did you lose a tooth?'' Marinette said

''Yeah''

''That's really cool, did the toothfairy come?'' she asked

''Yeah, I got five euros''

''Wow, that is a lot!''

''I know, wanna play tag?'' he asked

''Okay'' Marinette replied back

(page break)

Marinette and Adrien were chasing around each other for about an hour now

''Caught you!'' Adrien shouted to Marinette, then Marinette started to chase him around

''Marinette'' Felicia said

''Yes, Felicia?''

''Sabine is here''

''Aww'' Adrien and Marinette whined.

''Does she have to go'' Adrien whined

''Yes, but she can come back tomorrow

''Really?'' both kids asked

''Yes''

''Yayy''

''See you tomorrow, Adrien'' Marinette said

''Bye Marinette'' he smiled

''Come on, Marinette'' Sabine said

''Okay'' Marinette said as she took Sabine's hand

(page break)

 **That is all for today, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I'm sorry if it's bad because I didn't really get a lot of time to do this chapter ^-^**

 **But thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I really loved them. My next chapter will be up tomorrow and it will be five years later when Felicia goes missing, so tomorrow's chapter will be quite sad :/**

 **So, thank you so much for reading this story, I really do hope your enjoying it so far :)**

 **-Genny ^-^ xoxo**

 **Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M DIFFERENT**

 **CHAPTER: 4**

 **Hey Miraculours, I changed the title because it didn't really go with the story ^-^**

 **Thank you so so so much for reading this chapter.**

 **This chapter take place 5 years after the last 3 chapters and this chapter will be longer than the last 3 chapters :)**

 **This chapter is going to be a bit sad, so yeah... ^-^**

 **Again thank you for the reviews.**

 **I got; Followers: 23 Reviews: 9 Favorites: 8 Views: 476**

 **Thank you so much! ^-^**

 **Love you guys**

 **-Genny xoxo**

 **P.S: Next chapter will be present day, enjoy ^-^ (wow, I just noticed how much I used ^-^, LOL)**

 **Byee**

 **Xoxo ^-^**

(Page break)

 _ **(5 YEARS LATER. MARINETTE AND ADRIEN ARE 12)**_

 _ **(PART 1)**_

 _Smoke rising in her lungs, her mother and father shot dead. Her brother and sister shouting behind her. Two men carrying her into a black van, with writing on it, but she couldn't see it because her eyes was blurry from tears. Then they through into a big glass box with holes on it, she screamed and screamed. Then a tall, lean man came in and started talking while she was screaming. He left and she tried to escape, she succeeded. But alarms blaring everywhere._

BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP

Marinette woke up with a startling gasp, then she was gasping for her breath from that awful dream.

Then she walked over to the mirror, and saw a cat that looked like Adrien, a fox, a turtle and a ladybug that looked just like her...

Then she put her hand on the glass mirror and pressed her hand on it using all her strength and suddenly the glass mirror broke, pieces of glass falling, and fell on her what knocked her out...

(page break)

''Marinette'' she heard a woman say with a soft voice.

''Mama'' she replied, then the woman wrapped her arms around her ''Oh, Marinette'' she said on the brink of tears. Then she let her go

''Mama, we're am I?'' Marinette asked

''You're at the hospital, sweetie'' Sabine replied

''Why?''

''You broke your mirror, and you got knocked out''

''Oh''

Then Sabine just smiled

''Is she okay?'' a blonde haired woman came rushing in.

''Yes, she just woke up, but she called me mama and she never calls me that, she just calls me Sabine''

''Can I talk to her'' she paused ''alone'' the blonde woman said

''Of coarse''

Then Sabine left the room

''Marinette, do you recognize me?'' said the blonde woman

''Felicia?'' the girl asked

''Yes, that's right, umm.. Do you remember who your mom is?''

''Yeah, that's my mama who walked out, her name is Sabine'' she said proudly

''Oh'' Felicia said _'oh no, I don't think she remember's her real mom and dad or where's she's from, I don't think she remember's anything from when she was little'_ Felicia thought to herself

''What?'' Marinette

''huh? Oh uhh, nothing'' Felicia said nervously

Then a doctor walked in

''Visiting times are over, come back tomorrow'' said the doctor

''I'll see you tomorrow, bye Marinette

''Bye Felicia'' Marinette smiled

(Page break)

When Felicia was walking home, she was attacked by five men

''Get. Away. From. Me.'' she hissed

''Weres the little girl'' said one of the men

''What little girl?'' she asked furiously because she knew what little girl he was talking about

''The girl you're always with, we're is she!'' he hissed through his teeth

''I don't know who you are talking about''

As he grabbed her two hands and brought her into a black van with writing on it..

''Get. Off. Me!'' she screamed

They just shoved her into the van and she tried to break free, but she could'nt...

(Page break)

 _ **(a few days later)**_

 _'Gabrial Agreste's wife, Felicia Agreste is missing now for 4 days now, the last time she was seen was coming out of Paris's children hospital, from visiting a little girl she knows. Tune in for more'_

Adrien turned off the television and sighed while looking at the ground, then started crying. ''Adrien, are you okay?'' Nathalie asked

''Yeah'' he replied and wiped his tears

''It's okay to cry and Marinette will be here soon''

''Okay'' he said

 _ **(an hour later)**_

''Adrien, Marinette is here'' Nathalie said to Adrien

''Bring her up here'' he said

''Okay'' she replied

''Hi, Adrien'' Marinette said

''Hi Marinette'' Adrien said and sighed

''Are you okay?'' she asked

''Yeah''

''You don't look okay''

''I am okay and it's all your fault anyway'' he hissed

''My fault?''

''Yes! It's your fault that my mom went missing, it's your fault that you got knocked out and she _HAD_ to go visit you, if it wasn't for you, _she would be here_!'' he hissed

''Adrien-'' she said with a tear rolling down her cheek

''No, I wish we never met''

''Adrien, please-''

''Leave Marinette, just leave''

''Okay, I will'' she said with tears rolling down her cheeks ''Goodbye''

(page break)

 _ **(3 hours later)**_

 _'I went too hard on her'_ Adrien thought to himself, then he sighed. ''I need to go see her'' he said to himself.

Then he ran out of his bedroom, out of his house. Then he reached the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and knocked on the door.

''Hello, oh hi Adrien'' said Sabine

''Hello''

''Are you okay, dear

''Yeah'' he said and looked at the ground then he looked back up to face Sabine ''Is Marinette here?'' he asked

''Yes, she is upstairs'' she softly smiled

''Thank you''

Then he walked up to Marinette room and knocked on the trap door and said

''Marinette, are you there''

''Go away'' she mummbled

''Marinette, it's me Adrien''

''Come in'' she sighed

When Adrien came in, he could see her red puffy, tear stained eyes

''Marinette, I'm really sorry''

''About what?'' she asked

''About the stuff I said about you, 'that is was all your fault''' he explained

''Thank you and I forgive you'' she said

Then they hugged each other for a long time...

(page break)

 **Hiya ^-^**

 **Thank you so, so much for reading this chapter :)**

 **Thank you for the reviews and everything :P**

 **I know I said I'll upload tomorrow but I just felt like uploading this today**

 **Byee, see you in the next chapter ^-^**

 **-Genny xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: New Beginnings

**MIRACULOUS LADYBUG**

 **I'M DIFFERENT**

 **CHAPTER: 5**

 **'NEW BEGINNINGS'**

 _(page break)_

 **Heyyy, it's Genny here ^-^**

 **Welcome back to 'I'm Different' :)**

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I love you guys!**

 **Special thanks to miraculousladybug995, you are so nice and I love your reviews! So all I can say is THANK YOU! :***

 _(summary)_

 **This chapter is present day, so everyone is 17 :) and Marinette and Adrien drifted apart because Marinette going to a private and Adrien not even going to a school until he was only 15, and today will be the day Marinette, Alya, Nino and Marinette gets their miraculous's. Just like Marinette's vision from chapter 4 :)**

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **-Genny xoxo**

 **P.S: This story is rated T, because there's cursing :/**

 _(page break)_

Beep-Beep Beep-Beep. Marinette's alarm clock went on and on for nearly an hour now.

''Marinette, your going to be late for school'' Sabine shouted

Marinette got startled and fell out of her bed

''Ughhhh'' she groaned

She looked at her alarm.

'7:00 a.m' it read

''Oh shit'' Marinette said worriedly

Marinette ran into her bathroom to brush her teeth

She ran out of her bathroom, still with the toothbrush in her mouth and grabbed her school uniform, she ran back into the bathroom to spit out her toothpaste and put down her toothbrush, then she ran back into the room to get dressed

She put on her black tights, her navy skirt, her white blouse, her jumper and her black shoes.

She went over to her mirror to do her hair. She put her hair in a high ponytail and ran down her ladder and reached the kitchen

''Good morning, sleeping beauty. You know school already started'' Tom said

''What!? Why didn't you tell me!'' Marinette said angrily and worriedly

''Marinette, he's just being silly. Don't listen to him'' she giggled

''Mama, what time is it?'' she asked

''It's twenty to seven, so hurry up and eat or you'll be late.

''No, I need to go now, I cannot be late again and you know how strict the teachers are'' Marinette said

''Okay, but just bring an apple with you at least''

''Okay''

''Bye Marinette'' Tom and Sabine said

''Bye mama, bye papa'' she said while kissing them on the cheek then she ran to her school, but she bumped into a familiar blonde boy with green eyes

''A-adrien'' she stuttered

''Hi Marinette, and I'm sorry for bumping into you'' he said then smiled softly

 _'Wow, his smile is gorgeous. Wait what is this feeling in my stomach, I knew the guy for years, and I never felt this way before around him. Well I guess I never saw him in two years, maybe that's why-' Marinette thought to herself but suddenly interrupted by Adrien._

 _'_ 'Marinette?''

She looked up to him

''huh?, oh heh, sorry lost in thought'' she smiled awkwardly at him

''….okay, well I should be off to school then it's nice seeing you, Marinette'' he said

''Wait, you go to school now?'' she asked him

''Yeah, I was begging my dad for years now and he finally said yes, and how is private school going for you''

''That's good, and it's actually really good but the teachers are very strict though'' she paused ''Oh shit, I'm going to be late, nice seeing you Adrien'' she said

''Bye Marinette'' he said with a soft smile

 _'That smile'_ she said and looked at him with a small smile and ran off to go to school

 _'Wow, I can't believe I saw Adrien, after so long and he changed A LOT-'_ she was cut from her thoughts when she smelled something burning

''What is that smell'' she mumbled to herself

''Marinette'' one of her friends came up to her ''Run''

''Why'' Marinette asked

''Are you stuiped, the school is on fire, come on!'' her friend said

''What? How?''

''No time for explaining, just come on''

''Okay'' she said and ran from the school and 5 fire trucks came and the news reporters

''You kids should go home, it's dangerous here''

Marinette ran separate directions to their house's

''Mom'' Marinette said barging in through the door

''Marinette! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is everyone else okay? Her mother said really worriedly

''Yes mama, im okay, everyone's okay, but the school isn't okay though'' Marinette said

''Looks like you have to be going to a new school''

''What!? Why!?''

''You have to Marinette, you realize that don't you?''

''Yeah I guess'' she replied back and looked at her shoes

''Hmmm, what seems like a good school, oh Collège Françoise Dupont, that seems like a good school'' Sabine said

''Were is it?'' Marinette said

''It's not that far away and it's a very good school and I heard Adrien goes to school there aswell''

''Oh''

''Marinette, you never saw Adrien in two years''

''Well not exactly''

''What do you mean by 'not exactly'?'' Sabine aked

''Well.. You see..., I met him today...''

''Marinette, that's great were did you meet?''

''When, I was running to school, I bumped into him and we said hi and we both went in different directions'' Marinette said

''Well unless you saw him, right?''

''Yeah, I guess. I'm going to my room''

 _(page break)_

As Marinette lied on her bed she was thinking of Adrien

 _'Why was I so awkward around him'_ Marinette thought and sighed. _'Why did I get butterflies around him, do I like him'_ she thought a sighed again.

''Maybe a bath will help'' she mumbled to herself and walked to the bathroom

She took off her clothes and sat in the bathtub and closed her eyes, for a little while. Then she thought of Adrien and a small blush crept across her cheeks

''Ugh, why do I even have a crush on him'' she said to herself and got out of the bath and she put a robe on. She walked into her room to put her pajamas on and walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth.

''Ugh, I am so tired and three more days to go till I got to my new school she said with a sigh and fell asleep

 _(page break)_

 _(three days later)_

Marinette alarm clock went off and Marinette woke up and stretched with a yawn

''Todays the day I got to my new school'' she said with a sarcastic ''yipee''

''Marinette, get up or you'll be late'' she heard her 'mother' call

''I'm up'' she said

Marinette went into the bathroom to do the exact same routine she does every weekday, but this she doesn't need a uniform. That's a good thing about public schools, you don't need a uniform.

She went down her ladder and went into the kitchen

''Good morning'' her 'father' greeted her and picked her into a big hug

''Good morning papa'' she said while giggling

''Good morning Marinette, are you all ready for your first day of public school and that's a beautiful outfit your wearing'' Sabine said

''Thank you, mama'' she said

Her outfit was indeed beautiful she was wearing pink jeans, a white floral top, a blazar, a pink purse to keep her money in and pink ballet flats

''Mama, I should get going now'' she said while grabbing a banana

''Okay good luck and good bye'' she 'parents' said to her

''Bye mama, bye papa'' she said and kissed both of them on the cheek

 _(page break)_

On the way to school, there was an old man crossing the road and there was a car coming and Marinette, ran over to him and grabbed his hand to bring him to the sidewalk so he wouldn't get hurt but when she reached the sidewalk her purse broke and all of her money fell out

''Oh, I'm so sorry'' said the old man sincerely

''It's okay, I'm very clumsy anyway and are you okay sir?'' she asked and picked up her money

''Yes I'm okay'' the man replied

''Well, I have to go, I can't be late to the first day of school, goodbye sir''

Then she ran off

''Wayzz?'' The old man asked a green creature called a kwami

''Yes'' the green kwami replied

''I think we found ourself's a new Ladybug, Volpina, Chat Noir and Master Turtle, oh Wayzz I will miss you a lot'' The old man said

''I will miss you too, Master Fu

 _(page break)_

''Good morning class'' Mrs Mandeliev greeted her students ''Today we have a new student, her name is Marinette''

Adrien looked up and his eyes brightened, and his friend called Nino looked at him with a smirk and elbowed him and normally Adrien would look back while looking at him with cold eyes, but this time was different and Ninos smirk just grew bigger

''Marinette, you can sit beside Alya'' Mrs Mandeliev said and pointed at Alya

''Okay'' Marinette replied

''Hi, I'm Alya'' the brunette said to Marinette as she sat down

''Marinette'' Marinette said with a soft smile

''Would you like to be friend's, I can show you around all of the school and people and people you should stay away from?'' Alya asked

''Okay'' Marinette said with a smile

 _(page break)_

When Marinette went home, she was so happy he made two new friends and of coarse she talked to Adrien

Alya showed her everyone, even 'the wicked bitch of the west' called Chloe.

Chloe was a bitch and Marinette knew that the nickname for her is hilarious.

Then she walked over to her desk to sketch out a design but then she saw a box

''What in the world is this...''

 _(page break)_

 **Hii, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes I returned to Cliffhanger City ;)**

 **If you are wondering why I put these ' ' around marinettes parents her mom and her dad is because they aren't her real parents :)**

 **I really hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review**

 **Love you guys**

 **-Genny xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6: Being Miraculous part 1

**I'M DIFFERENT**

 **CHAPTER: 6**

 **'BEING MIRACULOUS'**

 _(Page Break)_

Hi Miraculours, Genny here and welcome back to 'I'm Different'

So I was thinking to do a Marichat story or one-shot. So, I'm going to take a break from this story for a few day's, but I'm not so sure yet if I will or not

Again, thank you for reviewing on my story

Love you guys, Genny

 _(summary)_

Marinette finds this weird box in her room and inside them are earring's, but she wasn't the only one finding an odd box in her room. Nino, Alya and Adrien all found weird boxes in there room. I wonder what they could be...

* * *

''What in the world is this'' Marinette said while picking up the box and examining it

She opened the box and there was beautiful earring's in there

''Wow, I wonder If I should put these on'' she said ''Well they _are_ on my desk, maybe they are for me''

She put them on and a big pink light came

''What the f-'' she nearly cursed but cut off by seeing a tiny red creature with huge blue eyes and a big dot on the middle of it's forehead

''Hello, my name is- ahhh'' the little creature screamed when Mariette was trying to slam her notebook on it but the creature dodged it

''What are you!? Mama, Papa!'' Marinette screamed

''Marinette, no!'' the red creature said

''How do you know my _name_ '' Marinette hissed

''Marinette, I know your name because you are the-'' the creature sighed when Marinette put a glass lid over her ''A glass lid, does this make you feel safe'' the creature said and Marinette just nodded

''Well for starter's, my name is Tikki, I am called a kwami and I help you to turn into a superhero called ladybug''

''A superhero, are you sure because I am definitely not a superhero, I'm mostly a super clutz'' Marinette said

''Marinette, that's not true at all, you were chosen because of your loyalty, selflessness, braveness and kindness'' Tikki said

''But why, I'm not cut out to be a superhere''

''Marinette, I wouldn't be here if you weren't meant to be a superhero, all you have to say is spot-'' Tikki was cut off by screaming ''Marinette, say 'Spots on'''

''Tikki, Spots on'' Marinette shouted

Marinette was in a super suit what looked like a ladybug because it was all red with black spots and a yo-yo thingy tied around her waist

''Tikki, where are you and what the hell is _this_ '' she said while looking at the yo-yo

''Tikki if you think I'm going anywhere, I'm not-'' she got cut off when she saw people in danger on the news ''I have to go, don't I'' Marinette said to herself

As Marinette walked out to the terrace she throw her yo-yo and yanked it

''Ahhhhhhhh'' she screamed ''oooof''

''Well hey there, it's nice for you to drop in'' a boy in a catsuit and leather ears said

''I'm sorry, I'm not really used to this''

''It's okay, I'm Chat Noir by the way, and you are?'' the catsuit boy name 'Chat Noir' said

''Ow'' Chat Noir said when Ladybug yanked her yo-yo and it fell on top of his head

''Super clumsy, god, I'm so sorry''

''It's okay'' he said

''Hey, you two must be my partners in kicking bad guys assess'' a boy said with a shield and a green mask

 _'He must be like a chameleon or a turtle'_ Marinette thought to herself

''What's your name?'' Chat Noir said

''I'm Master Turtle, and you two name's are...?'' he said

''Well my name is Chat Noir and this is Super Clumsy'' Chat Noir replied

''Actually my is _Ladybug''_ she said and gave an annoyed glance at Chat Noir

''Well sorry for intruding but we have a bad guy on the loose and my name's Volpina'' said a girl in a fox suit

''Yeah we should go and kick this guy's ass'' Master Turtle said

''Agreed'' Ladybug and Chat Noir said

''Lets go'' Ladybug said

* * *

''There he is!'' Volpina shouted pointing at a guy who is made of rock and calls himself 'Stone Heart'

''Look at his fist, the akuma must be in there'' Master Turtle said

''Akuma?'' Ladybug and Chat Noir said unsurely

''Did your Kwami tell you anything!?'' Volpina asked

''Well I was too busy freaking out that _I was a superhero''_ Ladybug hissed

''Ladys, ladys, stop fighting. We have to kick this guys ass and if we don't, he will kick _our_ asssess'' Master Turtle said

''Jesus, okay'' the two girls said

'' _Come on''_ Chat Noir whined

''Oh, don't get you tail in a twist'' Volpina said

''My tail is purrrfect, thank you very much'' Chat Noir said back

''Was that a pun, ugh I hate my life'' Ladybug mumbled to herself

''Ahem, I heard that and that was very rude, my puns are purrrfect and they are punny, hmmph'' Chat Noir said and turned his head to her but she just rolled her eyes

''Come on, like I said, if we don't fight him, he'll kick our assess'' Master Turtle said annoyedly

''Okay lets go'' Ladybug agreed with him

* * *

The four teens were struggling to fight stone heart, but Volpina came up with a plan

''Guy's, look at his left fist, it's always closed. There must be something in there'' Volpina said

''Oh yeah, your right'' Chat Noir said

''Master Turtle you defend with your shield, I will try to get the thing whats' in his hands and Chat you distract because you are very good at distracting'' Volpina explained

''Is it because of my dashing good looks'' Chat Noir said and flexed his arms. He could see Ladybug roll her eyes, but he could also see her smile

''No, it's because your annoying as shit'' Volpina said

''Hey, that is very rude and mean'' Chat said dramatically

''What will I do?'' 'Ladybug asked

''Well.. You can, uhmm, you can just help out anyone you want...'' said Volpina nervously  
''Okay...'' she Ladybug replied unsurley

* * *

''I got it'' Ladybug said proudly

''Yes! Ladybug give it me'' Volpina said

''Okay'' she replied

But then the paper flew out of her grasp

''Oh no'' she said to herself ''uhhh guys, it kind've flew away''

''What!'' Chat, Volpina and Master Turtle said together

''I am so sorry, I will go find it-''

''Don't bother, we will find it'' Volpina cut her off ''you should go home

''O-okay'' Ladybug said sadly with a tear rolling down her cheek and she went back to her house

''That was'nt cool'' Chat said

''I know, I-I didn't mean it like that'' Volpina said and sigheded

* * *

''Tikki spots off'' Marinette said

''Marinette, are you okay?'' Tikki asked

''I knew I was never able to cut out to be a superhero, I'm worthless''

''Oh Marinette, don't say that about yourself, everyone fails at times''

''But I do nothing but fail, tikki''

''Marinette, trust me, you will succeed, please trust me with this''

''Okay'' Marinette sighed

''Marinette?''

''Yes, Tikki''

''You will succeed, trust me on this

''Okay Tikki, okay...''

* * *

 **Hiya, it's Genny here and I'm sorry that this chapter is short because, I have music lessons and kinda wanted to get this done.**

 **Thank you**

 **-Genny xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: Being Miraculous part 2

**I'M DIFFERENT**

 **CHAPTER: 7**

 **'BEING MIRACULOUS PART 2'**

* * *

 **Hey Miraculours, it's Genny here and welcome back to 'I'm Different'**

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews and updates will be slow from now on, because; school, vacation and other things because me and my friend are going on vacation for a 4 days next week but I might bring the laptop and work on the story, but I'm not so sure :)**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

 **-Genny xoxo**

* * *

''Marinette, they do need you and remember what I said, you will succeed, Marinette. I know you will'' Tikki said ''remember all you have to say is _'Spots on'''_

''Okay, _Tikki, Spots on!''_

Then a flash of pink light filled the room and Marinette or now Ladybug, grabbed her yo-yo and throw it at a building and throw it at a building

* * *

''I feel so, so bad'' Volpina said ''I didn't mean it like that''

''Good, because you deserve to feel bad and, even if you didn't mean it like that, you shouldn't have said it, she is only new at this, and so are you'' Chat Noir said

''I know'' Volpina said while looking at the ground

''Hey guys! Miss Ladybug is coming back'' Master Turtle shouted and pointed at the red and black spotted girl

''Hi, I'm sorry about that'' Ladybug said with a sheepish smile

''No, I should be the one who's sorry'' Volpina said ''I didn't mean to upset you''

''It's okay'' Ladybug said and smiled sweetly

''Friends?''

''Friends''

''Sorry to cut into the special moment you two are having but there is an akuma to catch, so we should get going'' Master Turtle said

''Okay let's go!'' the two girl's said

* * *

''There's the akuma'' Chat Noir shouted to his teammate's

''But, how can there be an akuma when I dropped the paper'' Ladybug said

''Look, he has it. He must've got it when you dropped it'' Master Turtle explained

''Okay, let's go get it!'' Volpina said

The team tackled Stone heart to the ground, Volpina rushed over to grab the paper and ripped it the akuma flew away

''Great job guys, pound it?'' Chat Noir asked

''Pound it'' The rest said and they pounded their fists together

Then all of a sudden they heard beeps

''Do you guys hear beeping noises or am I just crazy'' Master Turtle said

''Yeah we all hear it, it's our Miraculous's, there beeping because we are going to de-transform any minute now'' Volpina said

''Okay, we all should go, we shouldn't reveal our identities to each other'' Ladybug said and zipped away on her yo-yo, while the others all went back to their own houses

* * *

''Wow Tikki, being a superhero is actually fun and it feels like your so free when your flying around'' Marinette said

''Marinette, don't get ahead of yourself, even though being a superhero is fun and it makes you feel free, you have stay safe. There is really strong villains out there Marinette, it's not only Hawkmoth'' Tikki said

''Who's Hawkmoth?''

''Hawkmoth is the guy who makes the akuma's, he's the one who evilises people, but he is very powerful and there is much more powerful people than him Marinette, so just be careful, okay?''

''Okay''

Her phone vibrated and lit up

''Huh, oh it's just Alya''

Alya- Girl, did you see them superheroes

Marinette- Yeah, I did. There pretty cool

Alya- There not just pretty cool, hang on I'm going to video chat you

Marinette- Okay

Then she got a video chat call from Alya

''Girl, them superheroes are _way_ more than just 'pretty cool'''

''Okay, there amazing''

''Good and who is your favourite''

''Hmmm... Probably, Chat Noir''

''Chat Noir? What about Volpina?''

''Volpina is super cool too''

''Good''

''Why are you asking me this?'' Marinette said while raising an eye-brow

''N-no reason'' Alya hesitated

''….okay''

''Shit, I gotta go, I'm minding my sisters and you know how crazy they get''

''Actually, I don't, remember we only met yesterday''

''Whatever, but I should go because my sister will probably break-'' she was cut out be a smash ''…..something'' Alya said with a sigh

Marinette laughed

''I should probably go, I'll text you later, see ya''

''See ya'' Marinette replied

* * *

''Tikki, I'm going to have a nap, wake me up if I'm needed'' Marinette said

''Marinette?''

''Yes, Tikki?'' Marinette said and closed her eyes

''Did you purify the Akuma''

''Purify?''

''Yeah, your yo-yo is for purifying the akuma, if you don't purify the akuma, it will spread and the city of Paris will turn into Stone Hearts and turn evil'' Tikki explained

''Oh no'' Marinette said and opened her eyes '' _Tikki Spots on!''_

''I need to ring the others, I should do a group call''

As Marinette was ringing them she saw people turn into stone hearts

''Oh no, ugh pick up, pick up, pick up'' she whined

''Nice to see you again, m'lady'' Someone behind her said and she knew who that someone is

''Chat I need your help, and is with the 'm'lady?'''

''Well you are a lady and I'm guessing you need my help because all of Paris is turning into Stone hearts?''

''Exactly'' she sighed

''Guys what are you doing there, you realize there is innocent people turning into stone hearts'' Master Turtle and Volpina said

''We know, we were waiting for you two to come and I was trying to call you but you never answered''

''You realize, we can only answer when we are in costume, right?'' Volpina said

''….''

''Exactly, and sorry for going bitchey on you there''

''It's okay, but we should try and get them evil akumas''

''Your right, lets go''

* * *

 **Hi guys, I'm so sorry about the short chapter, I don't even know what to write, I think I'm coming down with writers block :(**

 **But anywho, as I said the updates will be slow and I will try to bring the laptop with me, but it depends if my annoying older brother lets me :/**

 **So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the reviews ;)**

 **-Genny xoxo**

 **P.S: I'm sorry that the chapter is bad :((**


	8. Sorry!

***(SORRY!)***

 **Hi everyone,**

 **I'm sorry that I didn't update any story in a month or maybe more than a month.**

 **I my internet was so bad and I had a lot of tests** _ **and**_ **I was also really sick too, I was sick for 2 weeks, but thankfully I'm better now! I know these notes are so annoying, but I'm just informing you that I will be updating a story, or I might put up my new story tonight, tomorrow or Thursday** **ᕙ( ^ₒ^ c)**

 **See you in the next chapter** **(** **っ◔◡◔** **)** **っ**


End file.
